


Mind Your Own

by life_is_righteous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Charles decides to read the minds of the school





	Mind Your Own

_“Logan’s probably going to kill me.”_

_“Who hired him anyway?”_

_“I wonder what y/n is going to teach today? I love her class.”_

Charles chuckles at the thoughts of his students. Most of their complaints about Logan. He had a habit of reading his students minds. He needed to know if they were enjoying it or not and what he could do to make it better. He found it quite hilarious to read the students’ minds, but he had yet to read any of the teacher’s minds. He liked to focus on the students.

Turning his attention from the students to the teachers, he reaches into Logan’s mind.

_“Frosty’s going to get it later. So will speedy. Assholes.”_

It seemed that Logan despised his students as much as they despised him. He sometimes wondered if hiring Logan was a good idea, but his thoughts were put to rest every time he helped the kids improve. He might have been a hard ass, but he cared for every single person in this building and Charles couldn’t be happier.

Charles happily skips over Jeans. He knew shouldn’t be too happy about him reading her mind.

Going over Scott’s, he immediately pulls away as his thoughts were not exactly the cleanest. And he thought the students were bad. Oh boy.

Storms head was filled with weather patterns and pranks to pull on Logan. No one knew it, but Storm had a mean streak and always had it out for Logan. Majority of the time, he blamed it on one of students and he never would’ve guess that it was Storm that changed his pipes to only produce cold water or that it was her who placed a bucket of honey and feathers above his door. No one would’ve guessed.

Coming to a halt, Charles realizes that there was one mind he couldn’t read: yours.

You came to the school about a year ago, just discovering your powers. You were in your early 20’s and Charles had been surprised when you had come to the gates begging for help.

The X-Gene usually showed up during the younger years and you were perhaps the first ever mutant to get their powers at an older age. It was very helpful when you began training, but it was still confusing.

Seeing that you were older than the students, Charles had asked you to become a teacher and you gladly did. I mean, you had your degree in education so you were stoked about it even though you technically weren’t getting paid.

Trying to read your mind again, Charles realized something.

You learned to block him out.

When you first started at the school, he could read your mind easily, but now he couldn’t do it. That means that you had learned to block him out.

In order to do that you must have a strong mind. It takes years to master that skill without having the power which meant that your control over your mind was astonishing and-

 _“Or I have telepathic abilities as well,”_  you voice, shocking him, “don’t be surprised professor. We all have well kept secrets.”

The connection immediately stops and Charles lets out a laugh. Maybe he really should mind his own damn business.


End file.
